A mistake
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: One should never confess to another with their eyes closed. Ever... Well, unless you want to accidentally end up confessing to the scariest guy in school who hates your guts.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Sasuke & Hinata would end up together and life would unicorns and rainbows.

If you want me to write you a one-shot just tell me which characters and the situation (optional) and I'll gladly do it.

Check out my other stories! :)

Hinata gathering every single speck of her courage, marched up to the popular circle in the back of the cafeteria. Getting a firmer hold onto the small box in her right palm, she gulped down a lump of anxiety.

It was Valentine's Day.

Ugh, just the thought of finally confessing to her childhood crush after years of admiring him from afar ( aka stalking him), made her want to vomit.

But she had to do it. She didn't want to die with no closure of how he had felt towards her.

She glanced up from the tiled floor and saw him. Naruto Uzumaki. He was surrounded his circle of friends, one of them particularly glaring at her, and crazed fangirls.

After a bunch of 'excuse me's and 'sorry's, she stood in front of the sex god male friends. An even redder tint made its way to her face and she closed her lavender eyes shut.

She slightly lowered her head and pushed out the small box in his direction.

Or well... What she thought was in his direction.

"I really like you! I-I-I always have.. Here! I made this f-for you.."

She heard his melodic voice, "EH?!", She prepared herself for the worst, not really expecting what happened next. "I was actually starting to think you kind of had a thing for me. Oh, but I was wrong. Way wrong! You have a thing for... Gaara! Wow!"

She snapped her head up and her light lavender eyes bulging out of her eye sockets. Instead of seeing blue eyes, whiskers, and blonde hair, she saw green eyes, a tattoo, and red hair.

She had confessed to the wrong guy! She held the present in front of Gaara who was on the right of her real target.

That'a grrrrrreaaat.

Sarcasm intended, of course.

Out of all the people in the world, she had to accidentally confess to the scariest guy in Konoha High. He was always glaring at her, avoiding her at all costs, and one time, she had asked him if he had an extra pencil she could borrow and he simply ignored her, walking right past her.

He hated her.

Or so, it seemed.

An anime sweat drop appeared on her indigo bangs as her surroundings broke out in murmurs.

"Aww, I feel so bad for Hina-chan."

"Me too, he's going to reject her harshly. "

"We can handle his rejection, because, you know, he rejects us everyday but soft, Hinata? I don't think so."

She closed her eyes again, knowing what would come next. A cold, hard slap of rejection across her face. She could feel Gaara pick up the box off her palm. Oh so, not only was he going to coldly reject her ( in front of her real crush, nonetheless), he was going to destroy the chocolate that took hours to make.

She waited for the sound of a foot stomping on her handmade chocolate.

But it never came.

Only the sounds of gasps and whispers from the encircling fangirls, and the chuckles of the boys had appeared.

She slowly opened one white orb, and then the other. Gaara had the orange box pressed to his lips, attempting to hide his blush but failing miserably.

"Thank you, Hinata. I-." he said as he avoided her eyes.

"Aww, you made him blush!" the blonde headed idiot said as he pat Hinata's back.

Why was he blushing? It's not like he liked her... Right?

More importantly, why was she blushing too?

Hmm.

Naruto turned to the forming crowd, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!". Soon enough the whole cafeteria, (With the deduction of the Gaara fan club crying members) burst out in encouragement for the two blushing teens.

"I-I-I..." She barely managed to stammer out. She could feel tears brimming the corner of her eyes. "G-G-Gaara-san, c-c-can I talk to you.. in private?" She said as she gestured for her to follow him before she made her way through the crowd.

**"Aw! Now they're going to make out! Try not to swallow eachother!" Naruto excitedly said.**

He nodded to her and left to follow her footsteps, but not before punching Naruto's chest.

Hard.

Naruto laughed it off and scratched his head, not noticing the murderous glare directed to him.

Hinata led him out to the unused art room on the second floor of Konoha High, not a single word spoken between the two.

After he came in, she locked the door and turned around, finding him leaning on the beige wall.

"Gaara, I-I'm sorry." She said with her head down, planning on retrieving her gift from the infamous red head. He stepped up close to her, lifting her chin so their gazes could meet.

He shook his head, "It's Naruto who's to blame. I'm sorry... So about your confession.."

She closed her eyes and opened them again, "Yes!.. Um.. T-That's why I brought you here for.. I'm sorry but I actually don't... Like you...".

He stepped back, "I don't comprehend."

She started twiddling with her fingers, a habit she thought she got rid of years ago. "I meant to confess to someone else... I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

Ouch.

He simply nodded and headed to the door. A simple tug on his shirt's hem from his long time crush stopped him in his steps. He turned around and raised his where-his-eyebrows-would-be-if-he-had-eyebrows.

"Yes?"

She bit her plump lower lip, "Um.. That's n-not all.. I.. May I p-please have my chocolate b-back?"

Maybe this would be easier than she thought...

He simply turned back to head out again, "No."

...or not.

"W-w-what? Why?" she stammered out.

Big almost white colored eyes stared up at the tall boy who faced her once again, "It was given to me, therefore it is already mine."

"L-look, I know that you hate me and all, b-but-"

"Who said I hate you?". He asked as he stared intently into her eyes.

"N-no one did. I-it's just obvious."

"I do not hate you. I.. I was actually happy that you confessed to me.."

"W-why?"

"I really like you."

"What?! B-b-b-b-b-but you hate me!" she said with a red face.

He smiled to himself, slightly chuckling at her flustered face. "Why do you think I hate you?"

"Y-you're a-always glaring at me-" She said starting to count off her fingers.

"Admiring you from afar." he interrupted, resulting in a deeper blush forming on his face.

Seriously! Come on people, rewording it won't change the word 'stalking's definition!

"You're always avoiding me! One time I-I-I asked you for a pencil, and you completely i-ignored me! " she said pouting out her lower lip.

"I panic when I'm around you, okay? You make me...nervous. And I only ignored you because I didn't trust my mouth to not say something stupid." He said scratched the back off his head."But that doesn't matter, I just want you to know, that I don't hate you. What I feel towards you isn't even close to hate."

Corny. Real corny.

Oh heck, who was she trying to kid?

She likes corny.

She blushed and went in for a hug. He slid his toned arms around her thin waist and she snuggled deeper into her chest with her hands on his back.

She looked up at him, chin on his chest, "S-so you like me?"

He looked down at her, her tempting lips only centimeters away from his, "Yes. Why? Do you not believe me?"

Feeling a rush of boldness and wanting to see where it would lead, she shooked her head. His lips twitched upwards and he leaned in, "Then, allow me prove it to you."

He pressed his plump lips to hers. Soft and sweet. She was expecting rough and chapped. He quickly pulled away, not knowing whether to satisfy his urges and kiss her again, or run the heck out of there like a small child.

"Why'd you stop?" She said as she pouted out her lips for another spine tingling kiss. He felt like his heart was going to give way, any second now. He smiled at her and leaned in and stopped one centimeter away from her lips, feeling her breath on his lips, "Forgive me. I'll make it up to you."

Their lips connected once again, moving in sync with each other. He grabbed a tighter hold on her fragile body, pulling her closer to him. He licked her lower lip asking for entrance which she happily granted.

Their tongues fought for dominance, stubbornly. Gaara bit her bottom lip, resulting in Hinata giggling into his mouth which made him start to laugh. Hinata pulled away and smiled at him.

"S-s-so... Umm..." she began to fiddle with her fingers again.

"I'm not giving it back just so you can give it to Naruto." he stoically said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Naruto who?

"I didn't w-want you t-to.." she mumbled while unlocking the door and heading out but not before she threw him a wink.

He clutched his heart with his free hand, and a red blush reappeared on his face. He began to chase her almost tripping in the process, "Wait.. What do you mean by that? Hinata! Wait up!"

For once in her life, she was glad she was mistake prone.


End file.
